


We Take the (Cup)cake

by grelleswife



Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Baking, Ciel has a sweet tooth regardless of the AU in which I put him, Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, not sebaciel, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: The demon Sebastian bakes a batch of cupcakes with his human foster child as they prepare for a class party.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	We Take the (Cup)cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dadbastian Week 2019 "cake" prompt.
> 
> This story is set in the same AU as my Sapphic Sutcliff Week piece "Good Morning." Hence, demons and humans coexist openly.

“They’re _still_ not done!” Ciel griped, eyes glued to the oven as he waited impatiently for the batch of chocolate cupcakes to finish baking.

“Not long now. Just five more minutes,” Sebastian assured him, checking the timer.

“But they’re taking for_everrrr_,” his foster son groaned. Ciel’s passion for chocolate was something to behold. He definitely had what humans called a “sweet tooth.”

Arching an eyebrow, Sebastian retorted, “Of course they’re going to take forever if you run over to the oven and stare at them every two seconds. Patience is a virtue.”

Ciel rolled his eyes, but he grudgingly rose from his crouched position and walked over to the kitchen table, where Sebastian was preparing for the boy’s favorite part of cupcake-baking: The decorating. Five different sets of sprinkles, an assortment of miniature plastic ghosts, witches, and vampires on sticks, and a large vat of homemade chocolate buttercream frosting were on display, and Sebastian smiled proudly when he saw how Ciel’s face lit up. It was a point of personal honor to make the finest cupcakes that had ever graced a fifth-grade class Halloween party, especially when Hannah Annafellows was preparing something of her own for Alois to bring. At the end of the day, though, his boy’s happiness easily trumped any petty conflicts Sebastian had with a fellow demon.

Ciel stealthily reached for a spoon, but nothing escaped his father’s keen eyes. Sebastian tutted in disapproval. An adroit snap of his fingers, and the spoon sailed through the air to land in Sebastian’s hand.

“_Dad_,” Ciel whined, crossing his arms petulantly. “I just wanted a little bit of icing. A _tiny_ bit.”

“We’ve discussed this, young man. You’ll have a mouthful of cavities if you eat too much sugar,” Sebastian scolded, wagging the spoon at him schoolmarmishly.

“That’s what the dentist is for.”

Sebastian had to laugh and shake his head.

“Hmm…well, if you’re very good—and _patient_—I’ll let you taste-test one when we’ve finished decorating them.”

Ciel’s eyes brightened. “Really?!”

“Just this once,” Sebastian emphasized. “We want to make sure our cupcakes pass muster before we give them to your class.”

“You’re the best, Dad!”

A wise old fifth grader, Ciel was becoming much too grown-up for hugs (only babies hugged their parents, as he’d recently informed Sebastian). That didn’t stop him from rushing over and flinging his arms around the demon, so caught up in his excitement that he forgot how mature he now was.

Sebastian ruffled his hair affectionately. “Dad”…he’d had his fair share of names, but that was the one he liked best.


End file.
